Be Careful What You Wish For
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: A girl is always protecting the weak and makes a wish to leave her world for another. When the wish comes true she has to face more bullies and gets into more trouble than she bargained for. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Be Careful What You Wish For…

/…/ Yugi to Yami

//…// Yami to Yugi

… Ryou to Bakura

… Bakura to Ryou

Her name was Krista and she was the most stubborn, sarcastic, and out of all of her friends, the easiest to annoy. Krista lived in a small town in America and she had just gotten out of possibly the worst day of school ever. She had managed to get in trouble for beating up on bullies that had been beating on someone smaller than them; and had ended up with an hour of detention because of it. When she got home her mother wasn't too happy with her, partly because she was late and partly because she had gotten detention. After doing her chores, Krista went upstairs to her room and put a CD in her walkman while she did her homework. When Krista was called down to dinner her mother scolded her for doing such a sloppy job on her chores and she was also upset that her daughter was so busy trying to help out kids that were being bullied, that she was afraid Krista would end up getting hurt herself. 

"Mom, we've been over this, I can take care of myself." Krista protested.

"Krista, you have got to keep your temper in check, I don't want to lose you like I lost your father."

Her mother explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Mom, you won't lose me, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Krista complained.

"Are you calling your stubbornness strength now?" her mother questioned. 

"Krista, I know that your temper and your habit of being stubborn is going to get you seriously hurt; maybe even killed." Her mother said worried.

Krista was tired of her mother's constant worry and finally said,

"May I be excused; I've suddenly lost my appetite." Before getting up and going to her room.

Krista's mother looked after her daughter as she left and let out a heavy sigh. While Krista was in her room she got out her duel monsters cards and started playing with them as if they were tarot cards. As she sat looking at the cards she thought,

'I'm so sick of my mother being constantly worried about me I wish I could just leave this world.' 

Krista didn't notice however, that her Dark Magician card let off an eerie glow before she continued her tarot reading. 

            The next day at school, her friends joined up with her and she told them of yesterday's events.

            "You got detention for helping some kid?" Bobby asked her incredulously.

            "Yeah, I know." Krista said flatly.

            "So, are you coming to the mall with us after school today?" Kate asked.

            "Depends on if I get in trouble for helping someone again." Krista replied sarcastically.

Unfortunately, when Krista was on her way to meet her friends after school, a portal opened up underneath her and she screamed as she fell into another world.

When Krista landed she wondered where she was and thought sarcastically

'I guess its true what they say, be careful what you wish for it just might come true.' 

Just then, she heard what sounded like someone getting beat up. She put her curiosity aside at that moment and followed in the direction where she heard the noises. She came upon a corner wall where she saw a boy with purple, gold, and black hair getting beat up by a man twice his size. Krista grew angry at seeing this and shouted,

"Hey ugly!" 

"Who's there!" the guy said, turning around to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing behind him.

"What do you want?" the bully asked upset that he was called away from his fun.

"You really are a coward." Krista said angrily.

"Who are you to try and stop me?" the bully asked sarcastically.

"No one special, I just arrived from a portal a few minutes ago and I tend to get very irritated when I see bullies picking on someone smaller than themselves." Krista replied confidently.

"So, what do you intend to do about it?" The bully asked slyly as he walked towards her.

Krista just stood there and said, "Not much, accept give you a taste of your own medicine."

The boy was able to sit up a bit while wincing in pain and he managed to see a blurry image of the girl who saved him.

The bully threw a punch towards Krista and she just said,

"Pathetic." As she threw him face first into the wall.

The bully wasn't going to give up though, and she ended up using him like a tennis ball and bouncing him against the wall a few times. Krista thought,

'Good thing my mother doesn't know about me studying witchcraft late at night; she'd have a conniption fit.'

At that point, the bully fell to the ground unconscious. Krista then walked over to the boy who kind of backed away in seeing what she had done to the bully who was beating him.

"I won't hurt you." Krista said, with a kind and soothing tone causing the boy to relax a bit.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name's Krista." She answered him.

"Why did you help me?" The boy continued to question her.

"I tend to get a little irritated when I see someone being beat up for the amusement of the bully." Krista replied.

Krista offered her hand to the boy who tried to get up but ended up falling down again wincing in pain as he hit the ground. Krista realized that she might have to heal the boy.

"Hold still." Krista said calmly.

The boy did as he was told and Krista healed his wounds with her own energy, knowing the effects it would bring on her. After the boy was healed Krista said,

"You know my name, now what's yours?"

The boy looked up at her and said,

"My name's Yugi. Do you want to walk home with me?"

"Um, Sure." Krista said a little surprised.

Yugi grabbed her hand and led the way to the game shop. When they walked in, she saw a man that looked a lot like Yugi, but he was taller and he looked more confident. He also looked suspicious when Yugi entered the store with a girl who looked tired and almost like she was going to collapse. Yugi was going to introduce Krista to Yami, but she collapsed to her knees before he could even start an introduction. 

"Krista! Are you ok?" Yugi asked worried.

"I'll be fine Yugi; I just need to rest a bit." Krista replied; and with that, she passed out on the floor.

//Aibou, who is this girl? // Yami questioned suspicious.

/Relax Yami, if it weren't for her I'd be pretty badly beat up. Her name's Krista. / Yugi replied.

//Should we take her into the guest room? // Yami asked.

/Well Yami, we obviously can't leave her here. / Yugi replied sarcastically.

Yami carried Krista into the guest room and put her on the bed so she could rest. 

"Yugi, I sense something from her." Yami said suspiciously.

"Yami, you're probably sensing her white light. She healed me with it after she beat the crap out of the bully who was hurting me. Come to think of it, that's probably why she passed out." Yugi told his Yami.

"A bully was hurting you?!" Yami asked surprised. "Yugi, why didn't you call me through our mental link?" Yami questioned.

"You had to run the shop since grandpa is in Egypt on a dig." Yugi said calmly.

"What time did this bully bother you?" Yami questioned his Aibou.

"It was about 2:00." Yugi answered.

"Damn, even if you had contacted me I wouldn't have been able to help because the shop was extremely busy at that time." Yami said angrily.

"I rest my case." Yugi said smiling before going to his room leaving Yami in the front of the store by himself.

Krista woke up at 6:00 p.m. and stood up to try and walk around before she got dizzy and fell back on the bed. Yugi and Yami heard the movement in the guest room and Yugi went to go see how Krista was doing, with Yami close behind.

"Hi Krista; How are you feeling?" Yugi asked when he entered the room to see Krista sitting on the bed.           

"I feel like I got run over by a steam roller." Krista replied holding her head.

"Are you hungry?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but if I try and walk I'll probably end up with dinner on my face instead of in my mouth." Krista said trying to stand up again and swerving into Yami, who guided her back to the bed; before going to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

"Yugi, I think your wounds were a lot deeper than I had expected; I didn't think I'd be this disoriented when I woke up." Krista said with a serious tone. 

"I'm sorry." Yugi said sadly.

"It's my fault, I was the one who decided to heal you, remember." Krista replied with a calm as well as weak tone.

Yugi smiled as Yami entered with some food for Krista. He handed her the plate and she ate the whole meal saying thanks to Yami and Yugi for their hospitality. After a few more hours of talking and getting to know each other, they all went to bed. While Yugi was asleep, Yami got up to head out for his usual late night walk when he saw Krista trying to make her way to the door and he said,

            "Where do you think you're going?"

This startled Krista and she thought,

'Shit, busted.'

"I'm going to find a different place to stay because I don't want to be a burden on you. Believe me, I'm more trouble than you want to deal with. I'm stubborn, easily annoyed, and extremely sarcastic; you'll get tired of it eventually." Krista explained feeling depressed.

"You never were a burden on us. In fact, you brought some life back into this place." Yami replied reassuringly. 

Krista looked at Yami and continued towards the door saying that she needed some air.

"I'm going for a walk anyway; you can walk with me if you want." Yami said invitingly.

"No thanks, I promise I'll return I just need to sort things out." Krista said opening the door and stepping outside. 

Yami decided not to push the issue any further for fear of pushing Krista farther away.

On her walk, Krista came across an alley where someone was once again being beat up. Looking down the alley, she saw a boy with silvery white hair being beat by a bully that must've been the idiot twin brother of the one who was beating on Yugi.

"Hey Bozo!" She called out to him.

The bully turned around and saw a blond haired, blue eyed girl that was thin and had tan skin. 

            "What do you want?!" the bully yelled.

"I want nothing more than to stop your cowardly assault on this innocent person." Krista replied coolly.

"I'd like to see you try." The bully stated walking towards her.

"You sure, I mean, I wouldn't want to humiliate you." Krista replied sarcastically.

The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Looks like open season for bullies, I took one down earlier today who was bullying another boy." Krista explained to get the bully riled up.

The bully went to punch her, but she easily moved out of the way, and kicked him into the wall. The bully came at her again and she hit him in the groin before kicking him in the gut and forcing him into the wall knocking him unconscious. She then went to help the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The boy backed away, but then saw her extended hand and allowed her to help him up before he said,

            "My name's Ryou, what's yours?"

            "I'm Krista." The girl simply said.

Suddenly, Krista looked down to see Ryou's left arm bleeding pretty badly. 

            "What did that bully do to you?!" Krista asked as she gently lifted Ryou's injured arm.

            "It's nothing." Ryou said shyly.

"No, this is something; here, let me heal it." Krista said as white light came out of her hand and she healed his arm completely.

Ryou looked down at his arm and turned to thank her only to find that she had collapsed to one knee.

            "Are you alright?" Ryou asked, kneeling down to check on her.

            "I'll be fine Ryou, I just need to rest. Go home, I'll be fine here."

            "Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you here!" Ryou exclaimed shocked.

            "You can't bring me home with you; I'd be nothing but dead weight!" Krista said with a stern tone.

            "I'm not leaving you here and that's final!" Ryou exclaimed.

At that point Ryou contacted Bakura mentally.

            Bakura! Get your ass out of the ring and help me carry her home! Ryou yelled.

            Give me one good reason to help you with this chick! Bakura yelled back.

Because she could kick your ass any day; and I bet you can't be nice to her for as long as she's with us. Ryou replied angrily.

Is that a challenge? Bakura asked.

Call it what you want. Ryou replied.

I accept your challenge, and I will win. Bakura said as he left the ring and materialized beside Ryou.

Bakura picked up Krista who had already fallen unconscious and carried her to Ryou's house. When they walked in, Bakura put her on the couch before Ryou told him to move her upstairs into one of the spare rooms. When Krista woke up she heard,

            "I'll attack with the White Magical Hat!" followed by a "Damn!"

Krista tried to make her way downstairs which she found was surprisingly easy.

'I guess Ryou's wound wasn't as deep as Yugi's. Then again, Yugi was more severely beaten before I healed him.'

When Krista entered the living room, she cried out in surprise when she saw two people that looked like Ryou. Ryou and Bakura looked up to see Krista standing at the entrance to the living room. Bakura got up to go greet her, but as he got close she sensed his shadow powers and backed up. Ryou said,

            "Bakura, please let me explain before you try to greet her."

            Bakura grumbled before Ryou said, 

"Bakura is my yami; you sense evil from him because he has shadow powers. He's really nothing to worry about; he's actually not that bad a person once you get to know him."

Bakura mumbled, "Gee thanks."

Krista greeted Bakura and strangely felt as if she met him somewhere before. Bakura got the same feeling from Krista, but he didn't show it. Krista had brought up the fact that she helped Yugi the day before and she had promised Yami she'd return to the game shop. Ryou offered to let her use the phone and she called the game shop to tell Yami and Yugi that she was alright and where she was at. After telling Yami and Yugi where she was they asked to speak to Ryou and asked if they could come over. Ryou of course agreed much to the disapproval of Bakura. 


	2. Another Meeting

Chapter 2

Another Meeting

Yugi and Yami arrived at Ryou's and started discussing what places to take Krista to show her around the city. They first showed her some other landmarks that would help her to know where she is in the city if she should happen to go for a walk sometime. On their way to the park they went by Kaiba's mansion and Yami said,

"And this is the home of my arch enemy Seto Kaiba; avoid his place at all costs."

"Why?" Krista questioned him.

"Because, he is a no good duel monsters loser." Yami stated simply.

Krista just looked at Yami before they continued to the park. Once at the park, they saw Joey, and Tristan and Krista was introduced to them. Yugi stated,

"Krista, you should get along fine with Joey and Tristan. Unless of course they happen to be bullying some kid."

"They're Bullies!" Krista shouted getting ready to kick some ass.

Ryou stood between them and told Krista that they used to be bullies before they met Yugi. Krista relaxed a bit but gave a death glare at the two before they joined Yugi and the others on their walk. Joey walked up next to Yugi and Tristan and whispered,

"What's her deal?" motioning towards Krista.

"Oh, she doesn't take kindly to bullies; you should've seen what she did to the bully who was beating on me a few days ago.

"Did she kill him?" Joey asked nervously.

"No, she just caused him a lot of pain and knocked him unconscious." Yugi replied.

Joey let out a heavy sigh of relief, as did Tristan. After the tour they all headed back to the game shop and ate lunch. That night, after everyone went to bed, Krista headed out for a walk in the cool night air. As she walked by an alley, two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. She was set down in the middle of a circle of four big muscular bullies. One bully stepped forward and said,

"You beat up our brothers."

"I've beat up a lot of people; which ones were your brothers?" Krista asked sarcastically.

"They were the ones who were beating up on the two runts by the names of Yugi and Ryou." Came the reply.

"Oooh, you mean dumb and dumber." Krista replied; getting punched in the stomach as two bullies held her.

After the first punch, Krista couldn't put out any more sarcastic remarks as she was hit several times in the ribs and received cuts to her arms and legs. Her mind suddenly kicked in and she used the power within her to throw the two bullies holding her into the wall and to force the other two further down the alley causing them to hit the wall hard and all four had fallen unconscious. Krista felt really weak, but she knew she had to escape before they regained consciousness. She limped out of the alley a lot slower than she had hoped and she had a hard time keeping her vision clear. She was in severe pain and it took all her will-power to keep moving. She got to the other side of the street and had to lean against the wall as her head started to get foggy.

Just then, Seto Kaiba was on his way back from a meeting and as his limo pulled up to the curb he saw a girl leaning on the wall holding her shoulder. Just as he stepped out of his limo the girl collapsed slipping into unconsciousness. At first, Kaiba was just going to walk by her, but then he realized as he got closer that she was badly beaten and she had cuts on her arms and legs. He picked up the girl and brought her into his mansion laying her on a bed in one of the many extra rooms before calling his doctor and telling him to treat her wounds. Seto walked down stairs into his computer room and continued working on his newest virtual reality simulator.

Four hours later Krista woke up in a bed and a room she didn't recognize and she found all her cuts had been treated and bandaged. She didn't know where she was and she didn't want to stay there. Krista got up and winced as she put weight on her legs but she managed to get down the stairs anyway. Just as she reached the door she heard a cold voice say,

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving genius." Krista said angrily to her captor.

Seto Kaiba turned around in his chair and looked at her. Krista didn't even look at him before opening the door, or at least trying to open the door.

"Is there some trick to this damn thing?!" Krista shouted.

Seto looked at her and for the first time in a long time he smiled. He got up and walked towards her in which Krista backed up and would've run down the hall if she could get her legs to work. As Seto got close to her she raised her aura and her power and prepared to fight. 

"You're not going to get very far if you keep your suspicions up." Seto said calmly. "Besides, you shouldn't be up and walking around in your condition." He continued.

Krista didn't care what this man thought; she was going to escape if she had to go through him to do it. Krista clenched her teeth and prepared to blow him into the wall, but he was too quick and had his arms around her before she could attack. 

"Unhand me you bastard!" "Let me go! I won't hesitate to blow you to Tim Buck To!" Krista shouted at him and squirming to try and escape.

            "Seto, why are you hugging a stranger?" Mokuba's voice came from upstairs.

            'Shit, what do I tell him?' Seto thought.

"I was just giving her a reassuring hug, uh, her parents died. She's not a stranger; she's the new secretary of Kaiba Corp." Seto said nervously hoping Mokuba would buy it.

"Okay." Mokuba said slowly before he went back to bed.

'Whew, that was close.' Seto thought.

"Uh, Hello? You gonna let me go, or do I have to blow you to the moon?" Krista asked sarcastically with a slightly annoyed tone.

At that point, Seto got out one of the syringes that the doctor gave him and gave her a sedative. Krista would've slapped him if her arms weren't stuck at her sides. After fifteen minutes of holding the girl still the sedative started to kick in and he could feel her relax. He carried her back to the room and again put her to bed. On his way back down the stairs he thought,

            'Note to self, get a name from her. And get more sedatives just in case.'

When he got back to his computer he said to himself,

"I never expected one so badly beat up to be so feisty." 

Meanwhile in the game shop, Yami and Bakura were pacing back and forth. 

            "Where the hell is she?!" Bakura questioned angrily.

"Relax Bakura." Ryou said calmly.

"I'm sure she's fine." Yugi stated.

"She sure as hell better be, or I'll send whoever hurt her to the shadow realm!" Yami said angrily.

Krista woke up remembering that her plan of escape failed and she had to figure out a new way to escape. The idea came to her that if she sent energy out, maybe, just maybe, Yami or Bakura would sense it. Before she got to try it Seto entered the room with some breakfast.

"You expect me to eat after you deliberately, kidnapped me and locked me in your house?!" Krista asked sarcastically.

"I could've drugged you but I didn't." Seto said with his own form of sarcasm.

"Oh, then what the hell was the syringe for!" Krista yelled.

"You were way too feisty for your own good." He stated simply.

"Humph." Krista said crossing her arms.

"What's your name?" Seto questioned.

"Give me one good reason to tell you." Krista said angrily.

"Because I could start calling you kitty kitty if I wanted to." Seto stated calmly.

"My name's Krista, are you happy now!" Krista yelled.

"Wait till Yami finds out about you kidnapping me, he's really gonna hurt you." Krista continued.

"You know Yami?" Seto asked.

"No, I made up his name off the top of my head." Krista replied sarcastically.

"Well, for one thing I DIDN'T kidnap you, and two Yami and I are arch rivals." Seto replied.

"Oh, you're the no good duel monsters loser, Seto Kaiba."

"I'm not a loser!" Seto yelled, before storming out of the room.

"He, he now, on with my work." Krista said with an evil grin.

Seto was in the kitchen pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to talk to Krista without losing his temper at her sarcastic remarks. 

Krista concentrated her energy and sent it with a message of where she was to Yami in hopes of him hearing her thoughts.

At the game shop while they were trying to figure out where to start looking, Yami heard Krista's thoughts saying,

            'Yami, if you can hear me I'm at the no good duel monster loser's house.'

Yami looked up at everyone and shouted,

"I know where she is! She's at Kaiba's!"

"Let's kill the bastard!" Bakura shouted as a lit torch appeared in his had from out of nowhere.

"Uh, Bakura, what's the torch for?" Ryou questioned nervously.

"For burning him at the stake of course." Bakura replied simply.

"Bakura, give me the torch!" Ryou yelled.

"I can grab one for you if you want." Bakura said.

"Bakura! Give me the fricken torch now!" Ryou said sternly taking the torch and putting it out.

Bakura watched his Aibou put out his torch and started to pout. Bakura didn't get to pout long before they headed off to Kaiba's. 


	3. An Explosion at Kaiba's

Chapter 3

An Explosion at Kaiba's

Krista worked some more on her magick in the room after contacting Yami. She tried to light a candle by simply saying,

"Fire" But it made an explosion instead, blowing out the window.

In hearing the explosion Seto ran up to Krista's room and flung the door open to see a cloud of smoke clearing to reveal a very embarrassed Krista.

            "What the hell did you do?!" Kaiba yelled at her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was working on an experiment and it blew up on me?" Krista asked sheepishly.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!" Kaiba yelled with a cold look in his eyes.

"I tried to leave but did you let me? Noooo!" Krista yelled back.

"Your condition was too severe for you to be out on your own!" Kaiba shouted.

'I don't care what he says, I will find a way out of this place if it's the last thing I do.' Krista thought angrily before shouting,

"Just leave me alone! And don't even bother bringing food to me, because I won't eat it!"

Kaiba was a bit taken aback, but he decided he might as well leave and that he could afford buying a new window. He also knew that there was no way he would be able to reason with Krista if she was that angry.

Yami and the others were just getting to the door when Kaiba opened the door to head to a meeting. Yami grabbed Kaiba by the collar and shouted,

"Where is she?! What have you done with her?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaiba said calmly.

"C'mon let's just send him to the shadow realm and get it over with!" Bakura shouted feeling impatient.

"Yami! Put him down!" Yugi yelled; upset at his darker half's actions.

"Bakura! He doesn't need your encouragement either!" Ryou yelled.

Yami put Seto down but kept hold of his collar shouting,

            "I know she's here!" 

Krista heard all of the commotion and made her way downstairs. Seeing Yami and the others she shouted excitedly,

            "Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou! You're here! You got my message!"

            "And they're leaving!" Kaiba shouted, yanking Yami's hands off of him.

            "No, we're not!" Yugi said strongly.

Krista walked out of the house as best she could and stood next to Bakura who looked at her and saw all of her wounds that were bandaged. When Yami saw that Krista was out of the house, he walked away with the others, turning and glaring at Kaiba before they turned the corner and headed back to the game shop.

When they got back to the game shop, they questioned Krista, who told them of the bullies that she had run into and that she had blacked out after walking across the street in severe pain from the relentless beatings she received. She then told them that when she woke up, she was in Seto Kaiba's mansion and her wounds were all treated and bandaged. She had explained how Seto had fed her and took care of her as well as the constant arguing between her and him. Yami grinned knowing he didn't have to worry about Krista falling in love with Kaiba. Krista saw Yami's grin and asked slyly,

"Yami, why are you grinning?"

Yami looked at her in shock and made up something off the top of his head.

            "Uh, I was just thinking about how fun it would be to give Kaiba a very painful death."

            "I'm with you on that pharaoh! Let's go kill him!" Bakura stated.

            "Yami!!" both Yugi and Ryou shouted at the same time.

            "What??!!" Both Yamis asked innocently.

            "You don't fool us for a minute; you are not going to kill Kaiba." Yugi said sternly.

            "Aww nuts." The yamis shouted and started to pout.

Krista started to giggle at what she saw. She never expected Yami and Bakura to be working together on anything. Little did Krista know someone was watching her every move since she had arrived and had planned a kidnapping. They knew of her habit of taking walks at night and knew that it was the best way to grab her. However, they also knew that they would have to wait a while before going through with it or Yugi and his friends would get suspicious. The men reported to their boss to tell him the news.

"Master Pegasus, we've spotted the girl." One of his henchmen reported.

"And you didn't bring her back with you?!" Pegasus replied angrily.

"We figured we should wait a while before grabbing her to prevent Yugi and his friends from getting suspicious." The man replied.

"Keep in mind that I want her caught before the end of this week!" Pegasus said angrily.

"Do not fail me." He continued.

"Yes sir." The henchman said before he left."

'Soon, soon I'll have that girl and her powers in my possession.' Pegasus thought as he grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura still want to kill Kaiba for taking Krista in, in the first place. Krista told them,

            "Guys, if it helps any, I blew out one of his windows before you came."

            "Well, at least there was some damage to that rich snob's property." Yami mumbled.

            "Yami, behave yourself!" Yugi said sternly.

            "That was behaving." Yami replied simply.

Yugi looked at Yami with a doubtful look before asking Ryou to duel him and going into the living room. Krista, Yami, and Bakura followed.

            "Kick his butt Ryou!" Bakura yelled.

            "Yugi will win he always does!" Yami said.

"Fine, grab your dueling deck pharaoh, I challenge you to a duel; let's see who really is better." Bakura shouted angrily.

"You sure?" Yami asked sarcastically. "I mean, I wouldn't want to embarrass you." He continued with a smirk as he pulled out his deck.

Bakura growled as he brought out his deck and they set up shouting,

            "Duel!"

            Sorry so short, I started coming up with ideas for chapter 4 before I was even done with this one, so I figured I'd just bring this chapter to a close and start chapter 4.


	4. Kidnapping And A New Ability

Chapter 4

Kidnapping, And a New Ability

Once the two duels were over, Yami of course, won against Bakura but Ryou won against Yugi. When the group looked to see Krista, she wasn't in the living room. At that moment Krista was in the guest room with a locked up back that was causing her pain. Once Krista heard a knock on the door, she straightened up and acted like she was just fine before saying,

"Come in."

"Hey Krista, you alright?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Yugi, I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." Krista lied.

Yami was looking at her suspiciously and could tell that she was lying; however, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he ushered Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou out of the room and asked to speak to her alone. When Yami closed the door he looked at Krista and saw her tense up.

            "You didn't just get dizzy; I know something else is bothering you." Yami stated.

            "Fine, my back is tight, but that's all." Krista said quickly and looked away from him.

Yami looked at Krista intently and then he peered into her mind to see that there was a reason her back was tight but he didn't say anything to her. Yami didn't want to push her to tell him something she didn't want to so he looked back at her with a worried expression before exiting the room. Krista looked up as she heard the door close behind Yami and then sat on the bed thinking,

            'What's wrong with me?'

That night, after Yami left the game shop, Krista left when he was out of her line of vision. As she walked, she felt like someone was following her and looked around seeing nothing. She continued walking and had the feeling again but before she could turn around someone covered her mouth and nose with a cloth that had something on it making her drowsy. Krista fought and struggled before she fell into unconsciousness. The man looked over at his partner and asked,

"What do you think master Pegasus wants with her?"

"I don't know." His partner replied while shrugging.

When the men got to the house, they put the unconscious Krista in one of the spare rooms and shut the door, locking it. The men then notified Pegasus that they had captured and locked the girl in one of the rooms. After a couple of hours Krista came to in a huge room with a beautiful view. Krista got up to walk to the window only to collapse to her knees from the excruciatingly painful waves going up her back. Suddenly, huge white wings came out of her back and all the pain stopped. Krista looked at her wings in shock before looking at the window and planning an escape. She was heading towards the window when she heard the door open and Pegasus stepped in. 

"Ah, awake I see." Pegasus said. "Looks like I've caught an angel." He continued as he pulled on a rope hanging from the ceiling and a cage came down on Krista.

'Although, the wings look pretty big to be an angel's.' Pegasus thought. (Those who have seen Escaflowne, just picture the size and wingspan of Van's wings.)

"Let me go!" Krista yelled at him.

"I don't think I want to after all the trouble I went through to get you here. I've been watching you closely since you first arrived, and I'm interested in having you put all that power of yours to good use in serving me." Pegasus said with an evil grin on his face.

"I'd rather die than serve you, you psychopath!" Krista shouted.

"That could've been arranged if I didn't find your abilities so appealing." Pegasus replied angrily.

"What makes you think that I'll obey you?!" Krista asked angrily.

"In time I will have you too afraid to refuse." Pegasus said pulling out a whip.

Krista's eyes grew wide with fear

Meanwhile, Yami, and the others were looking for Krista and Yami said,

"Where could she be, I hope she didn't get into trouble with more bullies." As they passed by Kaiba's in which Kaiba was heading out to the store and heard Yami.

"Yami, she's probably fine; I'm sure she'll contact you again if she's in trouble." Yugi said to try and comfort Yami.

"If anyone hurt her I'll…" Yami didn't get to finish as he received a thought message from Krista.

'Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Help me!'

'Krista?! Where are you?!' Yami asked sending the message to her.

'I'm in a castle of some sort.' She replied sending it to Yami.

'Some guy in an ugly red suit is standing in front of me with a whip.' She continued.

'What?!!' Yami thought stopping dead in his tracks.

            "Yami?" Yugi asked stopping and looking at him.

            "What is it pharaoh?!" Bakura asked sternly.

            "Krista is in Pegasus' castle." Yami stated as if in a trance from the shock.

            "What?!!!!" They all asked at the same time.

Kaiba was following them and heard every word.

            'Pegasus!' Kaiba thought angrily.

After that, Kaiba went to his helicopter and headed to Pegasus' castle. As Yami and the others looked for a way to get back to Duelist Kingdom. Eventually, they arrived and Kaiba was already there and inside the castle. Kaiba was good at sneaking around and it wasn't long before he heard the sound of a whip. Kaiba barged into the room to find Pegasus using the whip to hit the floor in front of the cage causing Krista to back up as far as she could. What surprised Kaiba most though, was the fact that Krista had beautiful white wings. Kaiba saw the look of fear in her eyes and that angered him; he ran up and knocked Pegasus unconscious. Kaiba then looked around the cage trying to find a way to lift it off of her.

            "Try pulling that rope." Krista said pointing to the rope on the ceiling.

Kaiba looked at the rope and pulled it lifting the cage off of Krista but as she stepped away from the spot that she was trapped in, she suddenly got shocked and fell to the ground. Kaiba would have rushed to her side but he knew of the shock barrier.

"Let me try something." Krista said weakly.

Krista stood up and tried flying over the barrier which worked, but she wasn't used to flying and fell as soon as she was over it. Kaiba walked over and picked her up carrying her out the door. Just then, Yami and the gang turned the corner to see Krista in Kaiba's arms. Yami then saw the wings on her back and said,

            "I knew something else was bothering her."

            "What do you mean Yami" Yugi asked.

            "She told me her back was tight after I ushered you out of the room." Yami answered.

Just then, Pegasus had regained consciousness and ran out the door to get revenge. Kaiba whirled around and handed Krista over to Yami who held her while he glared at Pegasus.

            "What did you want with her?!" Kaiba questioned angrily.

            "Oh, not much Kaiba-boy, I just wanted her powers." Pegasus answered calmly.

            "Why would you need her powers Pegasus?!" Yami exclaimed angrily.

            "I don't think that concerns you." Pegasus stated with a smirk.

            "It does if the girl's life was in danger!" Yami yelled.

"If I recall, I heard a whip, and I saw you snapping it on the floor in front of her!" Kaiba said irritated.    

"Maybe, but I was just trying to scare her into obeying me." Pegasus said nonchalantly.

"We're taking her with us Pegasus, and I suggest you don't try this again." Kaiba said, taking Krista from Yami and heading to his chopper.

Pegasus was really irritated that his one shot at more power was blown, but he wasn't willing to go after her again, only to get caught in the act and end up in the Shadow Realm. Bakura looked once more at Pegasus before blowing him into the wall with his millennium ring and leaving. When Kaiba reached his mansion, he put Krista back into the same room she was in before she left with Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi. Krista remained unconscious for a couple of hours before she awoke and tried pulling her wings back into her body but failed.

'Damn!' Krista thought. 'I was hoping wings would be fun to have, but it looks like I still have to learn how to use these accursed things!'

Just then, Kaiba entered the room.

            "You again!" Krista yelled. "I've heard of obsession, but this is ridiculous!" She finished.

            "You should be grateful; I rescued you from that psycho Pegasus." Kaiba said calmly.

            "Oh yeah, and Yami, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou were there." He mumbled.

            "And you couldn't let one of them take me!" Krista yelled.

            "Why would you want to go back to those losers?" Kaiba asked.

"Because those losers are my friends, and more of a social group than you as one person will ever be!" Krista screamed.

At that point, Kaiba had to plug his ears because of the magnitude of the scream.

            "Unfortunately, I think I'm falling in love with you." Kaiba mumbled unhappily.

            "Well, I wouldn't be able to stand one minute in this house with you since you hardly ever speak!"

 Krista yelled, still angry that she's with Kaiba once again.

            "I can't believe you let that social outcast take her pharaoh!" Bakura shouted.

            "Oooo, is someone in Looove?" Yami questioned sarcastically earning a smack upside the head.

"Alright tomb robber you're asking for it!" Yami said as he tackled him to the ground and started beating the pulp out of him.

Yugi and Ryou tried desperately to separate them to no avail. Yugi and Ryou just shrugged and continued to the game shop as a dust cloud rose around Yami and Bakura. When the two yamis finally entered the game shop, their clothes were torn, their hair was a mess, and they were extremely dirty. Ryou and Yugi grinned evilly at each other as they came up with an idea. First, they put two chairs facing each other in the bathtub, then they dragged their yamis upstairs and tied them both to one of the chairs, finally, they turned the shower on and watched the dirt go down the drain. After they turned off the water, Yugi and Ryou dragged the chairs with their yamis still tied to them into Yugi's bedroom where they left the two alone to stare at each other. Yami and Bakura were both ready to kill their aibous and it was not only because of the shower, but also because their clothes were still drenched. After a good six hours Ryou and Yugi walked into Yugi's bedroom and untied their yamis before bolting out of the room and hiding. They shouted as they ran,

"Come find us! If you can!"

Their yamis found them within seconds. As both yamis looked angrily at their aibous, Yugi and Ryou thought,

'Damn, forgot about the mental link.'

Their yamis gave their aibous the same treatment.

            "Now, see how you like it!" Bakura shouted as they went down to watch tv.

While Bakura was watching tv Yami escaped and snuck upstairs to untie his Aibou only to be dragged back down the stairs by Bakura and duct taped to the sofa.

            "Ok tomb robber, I've learned my lesson, you can let me go now." Yami said in his most sincere voice.

            "He, yeah right." Bakura said as he continued to watch tv.

As midnight rolled around, the yamis finally went up to untie their aibous. Yami put Yugi to bed while Bakura walked home with Ryou and put him to bed as well. 

Meanwhile at Kaiba's

Krista was trying to learn how to fly so that she could escape through the window, however, she kept flying too high and bumping her head on the ceiling. Kaiba, in hearing the incessant banging, walked upstairs and opened the door to find a flying Krista who kept bumping her head. Kaiba went over and grabbed her ankle pulling her down and saying,

            "Down girl, down."

Krista glared at him and kicked him in the head with her free foot. Kaiba grabbed some handcuffs and cuffed her ankle to the bed.

"I've clipped your wings pretty birdie." Kaiba said sarcastically and left the room chuckling at the look on Krista's face.

Krista sent out another message to Yami saying that she was handcuffed to a bed and she wanted him to kill Kaiba for her. Yami was there in five seconds flat with Bakura trailing behind. They knocked on the door and Kaiba answered, getting a frying pan to the head and getting knocked unconscious.

            "Of all the weapons in your house you had to choose a frying pan!" Yami yelled at Bakura.

"Ryou hid all of the knives and other things that could cause any significant damage!" Bakura yelled back.

Yami and Bakura made their way upstairs to hear the sound of breaking glass. They opened the door to find Krista using a vase to try and break the chain on the handcuffs.

            "Krista, a vase isn't going to do the job." Yami said smiling.

            "A frickin vase is the only thing I could reach!" Krista yelled.

Bakura just snickered as he brought out his lock picking kit and started picking the lock. He had her out of the cuffs in two minutes.

            "Let's go!" Krista yelled stomping out the door, to see Kaiba coming to.

            "Uh, guys, we have a problem." Krista said.

Yami and Bakura looked to see Kaiba trying to stand up when Bakura hurled the frying pan at him making a direct hit to his head and Kaiba fell immediately unconscious

"You used a frickin frying pan?!!" Krista yelled.

"Ryou hid all the weapons sharp enough to cause any real damage." Yami said laughing.

Krista doubled over laughing hysterically. 

Once they were back at the game shop Krista went to bed with her wings still out because she hasn't yet mastered the art of folding them back into her body. Bakura had left for his own house and Kaiba woke up the next day with a killer headache and many bumps on his head. He remembered that he answered the door to see Yami and Bakura and then he was hit in the head with something hard. He also remembered coming to and then falling unconscious again as something connected with his head. Kaiba swore to get revenge; after he got his head treated and had a few days of rest.


	5. Revenge And New Feelings

Chapter 5

Revenge and New Feelings

Kaiba awoke the next day looking for revenge; his first thought was to go and literally kill Yami and Bakura. Kaiba headed out the door and over to the game shop to find Yami and Bakura when he saw Krista outside and flying two feet in the air. Since her back was turned to him, she didn't see him approach her and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down while covering her mouth with his hand. Krista struggled and fought to escape. Kaiba turned her around and removed his hand only to kiss her to prevent her from screaming for help. Krista continued to fight until she contacted Bakura for the first time mentally. 

'Bakura, Kaiba's kissing me and he's not letting me escape.'

Bakura in hearing this thought back

            'He's what?!!!' 'I'll kill him!!'

Bakura rushed out of the game shop and punched Kaiba in the jaw, forcing him to release Krista. Unfortunately, Krista fell to the ground and landed on her left wing causing severe pain. Bakura and Kaiba fought for a long time before Kaiba lost and went home in a rage to figure out how to get Krista back. Bakura leaned down and offered his hand to help Krista up in which she accepted and got up wincing as she moved her wing a little bit. 

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"I landed on my left wing when I fell." Krista answered. "It's a little sore." She continued.

"Let's go inside and we'll get that bandaged up." Bakura advised.

"No! I can fly just fine!" Krista said, stronger than she had intended.

Krista tried to fly and only got five feet into the air before falling and being caught by Bakura.

            "You can still fly huh?" Bakura said with a smirk.

            "Well, maybe not, but I can still walk, put me down!" Krista said wriggling free of his grasp.

They went back into the game shop to be confronted by Yami, Yugi, and Ryou. Bakura explained what had happened and Yami took Krista into the guest room. He went into the bathroom and brought the first aid kit; he started to bandage Krista's wing. 

Krista was able to fly again in a couple of days and she didn't hesitate to go out and fly around the city. Kaiba saw her in the air and she landed not far from him.

"Kaiba! What the hell were you thinking two days ago?!" Krista yelled.

"Like I said, I think I'm falling in love with you." Kaiba answered.

Krista blushed bright red and stepped closer to him as he stepped back; she got close enough to kiss him on the cheek and then as he stared at her in shock, she flew off smiling to herself. 

'Does she like me, or was I dreaming just now?' Seto thought to himself smiling.

Krista returned to the game shop to find everyone in the living room and Bakura noticed that she seemed unusually happy.

            "Krista, what are you so happy about?" he questioned

            "Oh, nothing." Krista said with a sigh as she sat on the couch.

Bakura looked at her suspiciously, knowing she was lying.

            "Don't look at me that way tomb robber!" Krista said defensively as she snapped out of her daze.

"Why shouldn't I? You seem happier than usual, and that could be a bad thing considering you just got back from flying around the city." Bakura said with his eyes narrowed.

Krista blushed before she snapped,

            "So what if I'm happy, I have a right to be happy!" 

Yami, in wanting to break the argument between Bakura and Krista said in a teasing manner,

            "You know, she does look like she is in love with someone."

Krista blushed even brighter thinking,

            'Damn, I've been found out!'

Yami decided to peer into her mind so that he could find out her little secret and was surprised to discover that Kaiba was in love with her and SHE KISSED HIM!!! 

After discovering that she kissed Kaiba, Yami fell over getting everyone's attention.

            "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

            "I'm fine Yugi." Yami replied getting up.

Bakura knew something was up and dragged Yami into the kitchen to question him.

            "What the hell was that pharaoh?!" Bakura yelled.

            "Give me one good reason to tell you." Yami said sarcastically.

            "Because I will cause you serious pain if you don't!" Bakura snapped.

            "Bakura, that might scare a mortal, but it doesn't scare me." Yami said coolly.

            "Just tell me already!" Bakura yelled impatiently.

            "I looked into Krista's mind." Yami said, giving in.

            "And…?" Bakura urged him.

            "Kaiba loves her and SHE KISSED HIM!" Yami said in a surprised tone.

"SHE WHAT?!!" Bakura shouted. "I'll kill her!" He continued as he tried to leave the kitchen.

Yami grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him back saying,

"No, what if she loves him back? Even if he is our mortal enemy, we can't kill Krista or him for the simple fact that they may be in love." 

Bakura growled before he said,

            "Fine." In a pouting tone.

Just then, they heard a knock on the kitchen door and Yugi asked,

            "Are you two alright in there?"

Bakura and Yami looked at the door and said at the same time,

            "Yeah, we're fine."

            "Well, okay then, you want to come out so we can talk some more with Krista?" Yugi asked.

"We'll be right out." Yami said, before giving Bakura a warning look and dragging him out of the kitchen with him to join the others.

They entered the living room to hear Yugi say,

            "What do you mean you want to go home?!"

"I'm sure that my mother is worried about me and I need to let her know that I'm ok." Krista replied calmly.

"What about us? And You're wings; you obviously can't hide them." Yugi continued shocked and starting to go hysterical.

"Yugi, calm down." Yami said, trying to comfort him.

"I know I haven't mastered concealing them within my back yet, but I still have time to learn." Krista said sadly as she thought of leaving her friends.

Krista then left and went to her room. 

            'I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay, I'm nothing but trouble.' 

Krista thought after she closed the door and sat on her bed.

Meanwhile, in the living room.

            We've got to find a way to keep her here. Bakura thought to Ryou.

Yami! Why would you want to keep her here?! Unless… Ryou thought back, getting the idea that his Yami liked Krista.

Uh, I just uh, don't want Kaiba to be upset. Bakura stuttered out.

Why would you care if Kaiba would be upset?! Ryou asked surprised.

Damn! Slipped. Bakura thought before continuing. Kaiba is in love with Krista. 

What?!! Ryou thought, stunned. 

And I think Krista is in love with him too. Bakura continued sadly.

Ryou was speechless. Then he thought,

            You really care for her, don't you? 

Bakura was shocked at first and then he replied,

            Yes. 

Ryou smiled and gave his Yami a reassuring pat on the back before heading up the stairs to where Yami and Yugi had retreated moments before. Bakura followed after looking at the door to Krista's room. Later that night, Krista walked out of her room and worked on pulling her wings back into her body. She quickly realized that it wasn't that hard if she concentrated her mind and relaxed her back muscles. Krista then walked back into her room and went to bed. 


	6. A Fever and More Trouble

Chapter 6

A Fever and More Trouble

Bakura to Ryou 

Ryou to Bakura 

'Personal Thoughts'

When Krista woke up the next day she felt dizzy, as if she was getting a fever. She got up and walked out of her room to see the others talking to Seto. Yugi saw her walk into the room and said,

            "Good morning!"

            "Good morning to you too" Krista said as she dragged herself over to the table.

            "Krista, are you okay? You don't look so good." Yugi asked with a worried tone.

            "I'm fine, just need to rest." Krista answered before falling backwards.

            "Krista!" Seto said startled as he ran over and caught her.

Ryou ran over to the couch after Seto put her down and felt her forehead.

            "She's burning up! Yugi, get me a damp cloth!" Ryou said sternly. 

Yugi came in with a damp cloth and gave it to Ryou who put it on Krista's head. 

            "Will she be okay Ryou?" Bakura asked worried.

            "I don't know, one minute she's fine and the next she's got a fever." Ryou answered.

            "Kaiba, I need you to go out and get some medicine to reduce her fever." Ryou stated.

            "I'd rather stay with Krista, if you don't mind." Kaiba said calmly, surprising everyone.

            "Okay, Yugi and I will get the medicine; the rest of you keep an eye on her." Ryou said standing up.

Ryou and Yugi walked out the door and headed for the pharmacy.

            "Ryou, why did you let Kaiba stay with Krista?" Yugi asked.

            "Because my yami said that they were in love with each other." Ryou answered simply.

            "What?! Well, that's a twist." Yugi said surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that Kaiba will take good care of her." Ryou said as they walked into the pharmacy.

Yugi and Ryou picked up the medicine and headed back to the game shop. When they walked in the door, they saw that Kaiba was the only one by Krista's side and they heard the sounds of a duel going on in Yugi's room. 

"How is she?" Yugi asked stepping up beside Kaiba.

"I think her fever's getting worse." Kaiba replied.

At that point, Krista sat bolt upright yelling,

            "No!"

            "It's alright Krista, it's alright." Seto said softly while pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back.

Krista hugged him back as tears started streaming down her face. Ryou motioned for him and Yugi to go upstairs after putting the medicine on the coffee table near Kaiba leaving the two alone.

"Krista, we bought some medicine to help reduce your fever." Seto said gently while holding a cup and pouring the liquid into it. 

Kaiba held out the cup to her and she drank the liquid before he put the cup on the coffee table and laid her gently back down on the sofa.

            "Thank you Seto." Krista said softly before she drifted off to sleep.

Seto leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead before walking over to a chair and sitting down to read a magazine. Late that night after everyone went to sleep including Kaiba since he decided to stay and keep an eye on Krista; they heard the shattering of glass as a cloaked figure jumped through the window to try and kidnap Krista. Seto's eyes shot open and he was out of his chair in a matter of seconds in which he punched the cloaked figure in the gut causing the figure to pass out just as the others got downstairs.

            "What happened?!" Yugi asked in a panic.

            "This guy tried to kidnap Krista!" Seto answered angrily.

When the man came to, he was tied to a chair and had five people glaring at him.

            "What did you want with Krista?!" Kaiba demanded.

            "None of your business!" the man retorted.

Bakura held a knife to the man's throat saying,

            "Are you sure you don't want to tell us?"

            "I was sent to grab her!" the man replied panicking.

            "By whom?" Yami asked.

            "My master, he's interested in her powers." The man said quickly.

            "You'll never take her without a fight!" Kaiba exclaimed picking Krista up and holding her close.

Although Kaiba had picked her up, another cloaked figure jumped through the window and knocked him out grabbing Krista and retreating out the window all in a matter of seconds. Bakura jumped out the window to chase after the man only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, when he turned back the other man was gone.

"What the hell?!" Bakura asked.

"What happened? Why didn't one of you stop him?!" He continued.

"We don't know what happened; he was suddenly untied and vanished without a trace!" Yugi replied.

Bakura looked back at the window angrily and devised a plan of rescue. Bakura was planning on going on this mission solo though. 

Krista was still very weak from the fever when the man set her down in front of his master.

            "So, you've succeeded?" His master said.

            "Yes." The man replied. 

            "Good, take her to the room in the highest tower." He instructed smiling evilly.

'Soon Yugi, soon your millennium puzzle will be mine.' He thought with a wicked grin before heading up to the tower.

Meanwhile, Krista was slowly regaining consciousness.

            "Seto?" she asked weakly.

"Sorry princess, but your in my possession now." She heard a rough voice say as a man with blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

In seeing the man, she got scared and tried to get up, only to swerve and collapse to the floor. The man walked over to her, picked her up forcefully and put her back on the bed; before storming out, locking the door behind him. He came across one of his men and asked angrily,

"She's sick?!"

"But sir, I did what you ordered, I retrieved the girl." The man protested.

"Oh, shut up! Take her back where you got her. I'll send you to retrieve her again when she's healthy!" He ordered angrily.

"Yes sir." The man mumbled while heading up to the tower to get the girl.

The next night, the man snuck into the house and put the girl back on the couch before he left, as quickly as he came. Seto walked down the stairs and thought he saw Krista on the couch so he went over to investigate. When he got by her side, he noticed that she was definitely there and it wasn't some illusion. He ran to the stairs shouting,

            "Everyone get up, Krista's back!"

They all got up and ran down the stairs to see if it was true only to find out that Kaiba was right, Krista was really there. Krista was just starting to regain consciousness. Seto, in seeing this walked over and asked,

            "Krista?" as he grabbed her hand.

            "Seto?" she asked weakly with a hint of surprise in her voice.

            "I'm here" he said while leaning close to her side.

She tried to sit up, but got dizzy and started to fall back down when Seto caught her and held her close. The others all smiled as they watched the scene.

            Ryou? Bakura asked through their link.

            Yeah Ryou replied.

I think Yami was right when he stopped me from trying to kill Krista when I found out that she kissed Kaiba and that they were possibly in love 

Yami, you never told me that part Ryou stated surprised.

He he oops Bakura replied nervously.

I'm glad Yami was there to stop you, you're not necessarily the best when it comes to controlling your temper Ryou said as a matter of factly.

Bakura grumbled and ended the mental conversation.


	7. A New Evil is Revealed

Chapter 7

A New Evil is Revealed

(The Spanish vocab may not be perfect, but I did as best I could.)

*Krista/Seto* = who said it.

            Two days later, Krista's fever finally broke and she was able to walk around freely on her own. Seto and Krista have been spending a lot more time together lately, and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joe, and Tristan started getting along better with Kaiba. While in the park one day, Krista got curious at how smart Seto really was and asked him,

            "Seto, tu entiendes Espanol?"  (Seto, do you understand Spanish?)

Seto looked surprised but then answered,

            "Si, un poco, por que?" (Yes, a little, why?) *Seto*

"Porque, yo tuve tres anos de la lengua en la escuela." (Because, I took three years of the language in school.) *Krista*

"Tu nunca falta a sorprender me." (You never fail to surprise me.) *Seto*

"Gracias, pero, tu sorprende me tambien a veces." (Thank you, but, you surprise me too sometimes.) *Krista*

"Podemos hablar en ingles ahora?" (Can we talk in English now?) *Seto*

"Si, si tu insiste." (Yes, if you insist.) *Krista*

The two continued their walk in the park until another pesky robed man jumped down from a tree and landed in front of the two. 

"I want the girl." 

"Don't you people ever give up?!" *Seto*

"Not until we get what we were sent after."

"We? I only see one of you punks!" *Seto*

At that point, one of the men punched Seto in the gut causing him to collapse to his knees, before they started advancing on Krista. Krista was already upset about them hurting Seto and tried blowing one of them into a tree, but the man only absorbed the attack. Before Krista could react, one of the men hit her hard in the back of the head, causing her to fall unconscious; then he picked her up and they disappeared. When Krista awoke, she was in a high tower and she knew she was in trouble. She got up slowly and thought about bringing out her wings before flying out the window; until she saw that all the windows had bars covering them, preventing any escape. 

Krista turned around when she heard the door knob turn and saw the blonde man that confronted her when she was sick. Krista decided that if she was taken by force, that this man was probably after her powers just like Pegasus was; she decided to speak in Spanish to the man in hopes of him thinking that she didn't understand what he wanted her to do.

"I see you're awake." He said calmly. "I'm called Malik, but you'll be calling me either boss, or master." He continued. 

"Que? Yo no comprendo." (What? I don't understand.) *Krista*

Malik smirked and replied,

"Yo comprendo Espanol tambien. (I understand Spanish too.) 

"Chist!" (Damn.) *Krista*

"Such language, that won't be used while you're working under me." *Malik*

"Who says I'll be working under you? You kidnap me, and then you expect me to do what you say?! I'll never obey you!" *Krista*

"Listen wench, you'll obey me, or your friends will suffer the consequences!" *Malik*

"Threatening me is one thing, but when you threaten my friends, you're not just asking for a severe beating, but a date with the grim reaper as well!" *Krista*

Malik just laughed and asked sarcastically,

            "Hit a nerve did I?"

            "Yes you bastard; you did hit a nerve." *Krista*

            "What did I tell you about your language?!" *Malik*

            "Fuck You!" *Krista*

"I think you're a lot more trouble than I expected; I'll have to break that strong will of yours." *Malik*

With that said Malik left the room and locked the door behind him.

'I've got to find a way out of here before he breaks my will and makes me too scared to defy him.' Krista thought. 'Seto, please find me soon.' Krista thought longingly. 

It seemed that as soon as Krista ended that thought, her door was broken down and in stepped Seto.

            "How the hell did you find me so quickly?!" *Krista*

"Well, when I told Bakura and the others what happened Bakura got a little upset and his ring seemed to respond to his anger. We followed the direction the ring was pointing and found that your captor has a millennium item. Bakura's downstairs beating him to a pulp as we speak; with Yami's help of course." *Seto*

"Okaaay, can we leave now? I would've flown out the window, but as you can see, there are prison bars blocking that form of escape." *Krista*

"Let's go." Seto said holding his hand out to Krista, who gladly accepted it. 

The group got back to the game shop laughing at the look they saw on Malik's face when they had barged into his headquarters. It was after the laughter ended that Seto explained that his company was holding a ball to celebrate their latest stock increase. 

            "That means we'll have to go shopping to buy you some new clothes Krista." Seto said.

"Seto, you know I'm not the type of girl who wears dresses, or gowns for that matter!" Krista exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'll call Mai to take you shopping."

"Oh sure, I forgot men have no taste to go shopping with women." Krista stated sarcastically.

"That's not funny Krista; you'll be going shopping tomorrow with Mai." Seto said in a demanding tone.

"Fine, there's no arguing with you when you use that tone of voice."

"Uh, Seto, are you sure Mai is the right person to take her shopping? They might come up with some pretty crazy outfits." Yugi stated shyly.

"Well, maybe not…" Seto started.

"Oh no, you're not going to back out on your demands now Seto Kaiba!" Krista yelled.

'Damn, I hate it when she uses my full name, it means I'm definitely in trouble; or there's no turning back.' Seto thought.

The next day, Mai came over to the game shop at 2:00 p.m. and took Krista to the mall.

            "Let me guess, Seto didn't want to take you shopping although it was his idea, right?" Mai asked.

            "Well, he is very busy, but men have no taste in clothing anyway." Krista replied.

            "Boy do I know it." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

            "I have to give it to Yami though; he does look good in leather." Krista said.

            "Watch it, you have Seto, remember?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't look." Krista said innocently, causing Mai to laugh as they headed to their first store.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Krista asked while looking at a shimmering silver gown.

"Kaiba gave me the cash for it." Mai answered simply with a wide grin on her face.

The day wore on and the two women went all out with buying clothes. Krista bought a dark red choker and a sleeveless black leather lace up top; then bought a black leather skirt that went down to her knees, to make Seto's mouth drop open. Krista let Mai talk her into high heeled black leather boots that went up to her knees. When they were done shopping, Mai drove them to her place.

"Why did you bring me to your place?" Krista asked.

"Well, what good would that leather outfit do in the bag, when you can make Kaiba drool as soon as you enter his mansion?" Mai asked slyly. "The bathroom is upstairs to the right, and there are scissors in the top left drawer under the sink." Mai explained while handing Krista the bag with her new leather attire. 

Krista came out of the bathroom and Mai handed her the leather boots she got to go with the outfit. After Krista was ready, they headed over to the mansion at 6:00 p.m. where Mai told Krista that she'd enter first and then introduce her. Mai walked into the mansion and saw that Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Joey were also there.

"We won't have to worry about going to the game shop after this, everyone is here." Mai whispered to Krista. 

Seto walked out of his computer room to see Mai standing in the doorway.

            "Mai, where's Krista?" Seto asked, bringing everyone's attention to the door."

Mai smiled and said,

"Introducing, the new and improved, Krista!" While moving out of the doorway and into the living room giving Krista the chance to enter.

"Where is she?" Seto asked after he followed Mai into the living room.

"Krista! Get your butt in here! Now is not the time to be shy!" Mai yelled, looking at the doorway expectantly.

Krista stepped in slowly and shyly, and went into the center of the living room where she got the expected reaction from Seto; his mouth definitely dropped to the ground.

            "I chi wa wa!" Bakura exclaimed. "I'd go on a date with her any day!" He continued.

            Yami, control yourself! Ryou scolded through their mental link.

            "I agree with the tomb robber; she is HOT!" Yami exclaimed.

Yami got a sharp elbow to the ribs from an angry Yugi; causing him to silence himself immediately. Kaiba was at a loss for words as Krista walked up to him and closed his mouth, which was still hanging open. 

"Aren't you upset that you didn't go shopping with me; now that you've seen my new look?" Krista asked teasingly.

"You are not wearing that to the ball!!" Kaiba yelled after finding his voice again.

"Of course not! I've got a whole nother outfit for that." Krista said slyly, enjoying the look of worry that had just crossed Seto's features.

Krista giggled and brought out her wings. (The back of the shirt has a big enough area open for her wings to come out without ripping it).

            "You're not flying in my house!" Seto nearly screamed.

            "No, I'm gonna fly around the city." Krista replied simply.

            'Man, I wish I could fly with her!' Seto thought, half wishing and half angry he didn't have wings.

As if in answer to his plea, he doubled over in pain as shockwaves ran up and down his back. Krista was at his side immediately. Seto cried out in pain as huge dark blue wings forced their way out of his back, ripping his shirt to shreds. 

            "Seto, Seto are you okay?!" Krista asked, half in a panic.

"I'm fine Krista; I just don't understand what exactly happened. One minute I'm wishing to myself that I could fly around the city with you, and the next I find out it came true." Seto answered.

"There's more to flying than that Seto. You not only need to learn how to carry yourself on your wings, but also how to pull them within your back again." Krista explained.

"Will you teach me?" Seto asked hopefully.

"Of course." Krista answered, hugging him, before helping him to stand back up. "You'll also need to find a way to wear shirts that won't rip whenever you call out your wings." She continued.

"What, don't like looking at my bare chest?" Seto teased, earning a slap upside the head.

Everyone laughed, but when Yami looked at his light, he noticed he had an expression of being in deep thought.

            //Something wrong Aibou? //

/No, it's just that, first Krista is discovered to have wings, and now Kaiba…I'm wondering if somehow, whatever we wish for is coming true or maybe we all have wings that haven't 

emerged yet /Yugi answered.

//I don't know Aibou, maybe whatever we wish for, we get. // 

/But Yami, what if I wished for wings? What would happen? /

//If it will make you feel better, we can try it when we get home. //

/Really?! /

//Sure. //

Yami looked at everyone and then at the time; realizing it was 9:45 p.m. he decided to tell the others that he and Yugi had to go home. After saying goodbye to everyone, they returned to the game shop where Yugi decided to try to wish for wings and see what would happen. Yami was right beside him, encouraging him, and reassuring him, that everything would be fine. 


	8. Wishes Do Come True

Chapter 8 

Wishes Do Come True

Yugi looked to Yami, who nodded, before he made his wish. Although Yugi made the wish, both he and Yami collapsed to their knees because of the link they shared. Through the pain, Yami looked up to see Yugi's shirt rip as violet wings emerged. Yugi collapsed, laying face down on the floor as the pain vanished. Yami crawled over to Yugi and rolled him onto his side to see the exhaustion in his face.

"Yugi, you did it! You have wings! They're definitely not angel's wings though; they're too wide and too long."

"Yami, I'm really tired; I didn't expect the wings to take so much of my energy when they came out." 

"You can go ahead and sleep aibou; it's after 10:30." Yami said while picking Yugi up and placing him on the bed before tucking him in.

Yugi fell asleep immediately, with his wings still out. He was too tired to even think about trying to return them into his back. Yami smiled as he watched his light sleep peacefully before he too went to bed. The next day, Yugi woke up to see Yami looking at him.

            "Yami, What is it?"

"Today we begin your flight training aibou. I've been keeping a little secret from you for a while now and I think it's time to reveal it."

Yugi stared wide-eyed as he saw dark red wings extending from Yami's back. Then Yugi jumped out of bed and ran up to Yami.

"Exactly how long have you been keeping this from me?" Yugi asked curiously while circling around Yami.

"Uh, ever since you first got the puzzle… Yugi, would you stop circling me, you're making me dizzy!"

"Oh, he he sorry."

Yugi stood in front of Yami waiting for instructions. Yami first decided that he should show Yugi how to pull his wings back in since he didn't want to do the flight training until they were behind Kaiba's mansion where no one would see them. With much effort Yugi finally succeeded and watched as Yami brought his wings back within him smoothly, by simply relaxing his back muscles. 

They got to Kaiba's and knocked on the door only to have a servant answer the door and tell them that Kaiba and Krista were in back working on flight training. The servant led them to the back door and then returned to his duties. Krista saw them from the air and glided down leaving Seto to fall from the two feet that he managed to gain, and land on his butt.

"Oops, sorry Seto." Krista said as she turned around and helped him up.

"Can he return his wings into his back yet?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I taught him that first." Krista answered.

"Same with me and Yugi." Yami stated, earning confused looks from Krista and Seto.

Yami brought out his wings to help ease the confusion, and they understood.

            "How long have you had your wings?" Krista asked.

            "Ever since I was pharaoh." Yami answered.

            "What did you mean when you said 'same as me and Yugi'?" Krista asked.

Yami looked to Yugi who brought out his wings to show everyone. But before any questions could be asked, Yugi explained how he wished for them last night and how his wish came true. Yugi also mentioned how it hurt like hell which earned him a surprised look from Yami and the others.

            //Aibou, I've never heard you use that kind of language before. //

            /He he, it slipped? /

            //Yugi???// 

            /Alright, alright; being beat up by bullies most your life; you learn a few dirty words. /

            //What other naughty words do you use behind my back?!//

            /Yami!! I'm not going to list them off for you!!/

            //Why not, Bakura has no trouble cussing whenever he feels like it. //

            /One, I don't feel like cussing; and two, I'm not Bakura! /

            //Fine, but you'll tell me eventually right? //

            /Yeah, Yeah, sure. When I damn well feel like it! /

            "Helloooo, uh, guys?" Krista's voice broke their through conversation.

            "Wha-what, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Yami asked.

            "I was asking if you're going to follow us into the kitchen for lunch." Krista said sighing.

            "Not until I fly at least two feet off the ground!" Yugi stated firmly.

Yami picked Yugi up two feet off the ground and said,

            "There, now let's eat!"

"Yami! That wasn't me flying, that was you picking me up and holding me two feet off the ground!" Yugi yelled angrily while folding his arms over his chest.  
"Fine, you two go eat, I'll stay out and help Yugi to fly for a few minutes." Yami said.

Yami showed Yugi how to move his wings to get airborne and how to work with the air currents. Once Yugi was at least two stories high, Yami called to him to come down.

            "Okay Yugi, time to go eat!"

Yugi remained in the air, ignoring Yami's request.

            "Yugi! Don't make me come up there!"

Yugi still ignored Yami, that is, until Yami flew up and used a spell to clamp his wings together and brought him down to the ground.

            "Yugi, you said two feet, not two stories!"

            "So I fibbed a little." Yugi said calmly while shrugging his shoulders.

            "Don't make me clip your wings!!"

            "Okay, fine, now can you remove your little spell, my wings are starting to hurt."

Yami did as asked and they went in to eat lunch.

            "What took you so long?" Krista asked.

"Yugi decided to go two stories instead of two feet." Yami replied, glaring at Yugi who grinned sheepishly.

Krista and Seto laughed, and then they heard a knock on the door. Seto went and answered it to find that it was Bakura and Ryou. Ryou walked in and his mouth dropped when he saw Yugi and Yami with wings.

            "Did you both make a wish or something?!" Bakura asked shocked.

            "No, Yugi made a wish last night and I've had mine since I was pharaoh." Yami answered.

            "I never saw you with wings when we were in Egypt!" Bakura yelled.

"No duh tomb robber, you were too busy thieving to care!" Yami snapped at him which shut Bakura up then and there.

Ryou then decided to himself that he'd make a wish for him and his yami. Once they were in the living room, Ryou made sure there was plenty of room and mentally made his wish.

            'I wish my yami and I had wings.'

As soon as Ryou ended the thought, Bakura collapsed to his knees looking at Ryou who had already been on the floor and simultaneously, wings came out of both their backs. Ryou collapsed even further to the floor until he was laying on his side in exhaustion. Bakura crawled over to him and asked him if he knew what had happened.

"I kinda wished for both you and me to have wings." Ryou said shyly and weakly.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Bakura yelled, but it was no use because Ryou had fallen asleep as soon as he finished explaining what he did.

"Now what?!" Bakura asked angrily.

"Now you need to learn how to pull your wings back within you again, and how to fly." Yami answered simply.

Bakura glared at Yami and then realized that he too was tired and fell asleep next to Ryou.

            "I'd think the tomb robber would be stronger than that." Yami stated.

"Yami, it is very exhausting to anyone who brings out their wings. When I was in Pegasus' castle, I could barely stand after my wings emerged. I didn't sleep until I got shocked by an electric barrier, flew over it, and collapsed at Seto's feet." Krista explained. 

"What I don't understand is the strange coloring of our friends' wings. Seto's are dark blue, Yugi's are violet, Ryou's are light blue, and Bakura's are dark teal. Then there are mine, which are dark red and yours, which are white." Yami wondered aloud.

"I don't understand the coloring myself; but I must say that the colors chosen really do suit us." Krista responded.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but the ball is tonight and we all have to be there." Seto broke in.

"Oh my god, what time is it?!" Krista asked in a panic.

"Don't worry it's only 3:00 p.m. the ball isn't until 7:00p.m." Seto answered.

"Whew, but I still need to go and get ready." Krista explained as she stood up to leave.

"Wait Krista, Yami and I have to come too if you're to get into the game shop." Yugi stated.

"Actually, I'm going to Mai's to get ready." Krista said while pulling her wings back within her.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30!" Seto called after her as she went out the door.

4:00 rolled around and Bakura and Ryou had woken up.

            "Okay tomb robber, now it's time to teach you how to pull your wings back." Yami said.

            "I don't have to listen to you pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

            "Ryou's already out back with Yugi learning how to pull his in." Yami stated.

Bakura grumbled but decided that he better learn how to conceal his wings if he planned on going to the ball. After a half hour Bakura and Ryou had succeeded in pulling their wings in and were getting ready for the ball. Joey stopped by already dressed in his white tux for the ball and waited patiently for the others to get ready. Bakura wore a dark blue tuxedo while Ryou's was light blue. Seto's was black while Yugi wore white and Yami wore blue. All six men were very well groomed and looked very handsome. 

At Mai's house, Krista was nearly ready as was Mai. Mai wore a light lavender sleeveless gown while Krista wore the shimmering silver gown that she saw when they were shopping. Seto arrived at exactly 6:30 to pick them up. Joey and Seto got out of the limo and walked up to Mai's door. Mai answered and Joey offered his arm to escort her to the limo while Krista walked down the stairs and took Seto's arm allowing him to escort her to his limo, after she closed the door to Mai's house. Before Krista stepped into the limo, Seto said,

"You look beautiful tonight." Krista blushed and got in the limo. 

They arrived at Kaiba Corp. five minutes later with Joey and Seto escorting Mai and Krista into the building; the others following close behind. The night wore on and each of the guys that didn't have a date was asked by at least one girl to dance. Around 9:50, ten robed men crashed the party and surrounded the group consisting of Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Krista, Joey, and Mai. This time Malik came with his men to make sure the job was done right. Everyone that wasn't surrounded, which was all of the other guests, ran out of the building in a panic. Krista told her friends to give her some room before she brought out her wings and took flight. Yami, Yugi, and Seto soon followed. 

Yugi picked up Ryou while Yami picked up Bakura and they were told to bring out their wings. Bakura and Ryou were given a quick explanation of how to move their wings and how to work with the air currents before they were let go to try using their wings. It didn't take long for Bakura and Ryou to get used to using their wings and they were soon flying along side Yami, Krista, Yugi, and Seto. Malik cursed as he looked up at the group realizing that there was no way he could reach any of them now. Then he spied Mai and Joey and ordered two of his men to grab them. Krista was angered at this and picked up the man that held Mai who brought Mai into the air with him. Krista grabbed Mai's wrist and dropped the man that once was holding her. Yami followed her example and freed Joey from the other man's grasp.

"Mai, I want you to wish for wings." Krista whispered to her.

"What good will that do?" Mai asked.

"You'll be able to rely on yourself and fly on your own instead of worrying about me dropping you." Krista explained.

Yami told Joe basically the same thing and both Joey and Mai made their wishes. White wings emerged from Joey's back while lavender wings came from Mai's back. Like Bakura and Ryou, they were both given brief explanations on how the wings worked and were dropped. Joe and Mai, like Bakura and Ryou, were quick learners and were soon flying with the others as well. Krista flew just a few feet out of Malik's reach and said,

"I warned you not to threaten my friends, and you didn't listen, now two of your men are dead."

"I will get you, one way or another!" Malik said angrily.

"You're welcome to try." Krista dared him.

Malik brought out a bow and arrow and shot through one of Krista's wings causing it to bleed, and Krista cried out in pain. She had to try very hard to stay in the air. It was no use, she started falling towards Malik when Seto caught her by the wrist and held her, pulling her further into the air with him pulling her into his arms so that she wasn't straining her good wing.

"I know of two more people I can go after to get you to come to me!" Malik shouted, heading out the door.


	9. Race to Tristan and Serenity

Chapter 9 

Race to Tristan and Serenity

            "Oh no, Tristan!" Yami stated.

            "Serenity!" Joey shouted.

The group of eight headed to Tristan's house where they were to find both Tristan and Serenity. They got to the house where Joey and Yami flew through Tristan's window and ran downstairs. Joey picked up his little sister while Yami got Tristan. 

"Where are you taking me Joey?" Serenity asked.

Before Joey could answer, the door downstairs burst open. Luckily Yami and Joey were right next to the window they had entered from and flew out before anyone could stop them.

"Joey, since when did you have wings?" Tristan asked before looking at Yami and asking him the same question. 

Serenity and Tristan were filled in on what was happening and they waited for Joey, Yami, and the others to land near a cave before they too were told to make the wish. Once that was done, Serenity had clear wings while Tristan, like Joey, had white wings. They were quickly taught along with Joey and Mai how to bring their wings in and conceal them before Joey and Mai taught them how to fly. Once everyone got settled, Yami called on his power to conceal the cave entrance, which now looked like a boulder that had covered it many years ago and was melded into place by years of erosion. 

"So this Malik guy is after Krista?" Serenity asked.

"Yep, and he was willing to go to the length of putting you and Tristan in danger to get her to do what he wanted." Joey answered.

Krista looked down to the ground before saying,

"I should just leave; I'm nothing but trouble to all of you. I ruined the ball, and now we are all dressed formally without any casual clothes to change into. Not to mention, a place to change our clothes at." Krista said sadly. "I should just turn myself in to Malik and his henchmen, that way you'd all be out of danger." Krista stated before allowing the tears that were forming in her eyes to fall.

"That's not true Krista! And I won't allow you to give yourself over to that bastard Malik!" Seto shouted. "We won't be out of danger even if you turn yourself in because we will be the first ones you are ordered to hurt!" he finished before walking over and hugging Krista close.

Krista cried her eyes out, and soon, cried herself to sleep. As she slept, Seto broke the arrow in half, being careful not to move the wing too much and slid it out. Then Seto tore a piece of his tuxedo off and bandaged Krista's wing with it.

"I'm going to go to my place to get some of the new clothes Krista got earlier, and some clothes for myself." Mai said before bringing out her wings. 

She walked through the entrance and Joey came up behind her asking if he could go with her. She nodded her agreement and they took off. Yami took off next and headed to the game shop while Bakura headed to his place for some extra clothes. Seto told Tristan, Yugi, and Ryou to keep an eye on Krista before he left to his mansion to get some clothes for himself. Mai and Joey returned first, with Mai holding some bags and some of her own clothes while Joey explained that they had stopped at his place too and set his bag of clothes down on the ground. Yami and Bakura arrived next with their clothes as well as clothes for their aibous also in sacks. Seto was the last to return and they were all glad that they had returned safely. 

"Shouldn't someone go and get some clothes from mine and Serenity's houses?" Tristan asked.

"You're right; it might not be safe for you to return yet." Yami stated.

"I'll go." Joey offered.

"If you go, I'm coming with you." Yugi said.

"No aibou, I don't want you to get hurt, I'll go." Yami said, and he and Joey took off to Tristan's and Serenity's houses.

They returned later with Joey carrying nearly Serenity's entire closet in four bags while Yami had a few of Tristan's outfits that he'd seen him wear before, in a bag.

            "Joey, I don't think I'll be needing my whole closet." Serenity stated.

"I didn't know which outfits you'd like so I kinda brought them all." Joey explained while the others sweat dropped.

Krista awoke with Seto by her side and Mai offered her the bag of clothes she got two days before the ball. Krista took them and got ready to fly off. Seto grabbed her wrist.

            "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Well I'm not changing in front of you." Krista snapped. "Maybe I can find that Pegasus guy's castle; I'm sure he's got plenty of rooms for us to change in, and I doubt Malik will even bother to look there." Krista answered.

Seto Paled, "You're not going there; he might still want your powers! And you're wing is still too badly injured for you to be able to fly safely!" 

"I don't care; I'm not changing in this cave, so I'm going to find his castle." Krista said with a tone that could not be argued with.

"We're all going with you if that is your decision." Seto said, looking at the others, who nodded. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Krista said smiling as Seto told her to fold her wings back within her before he picked her up and took to the air with everyone else following close behind.

Tristan held Serenity's hand and Joey held Mai's. Yami and Yugi flew together as did Ryou and Bakura. They got to the castle to see Pegasus running from some of his own men that were armed with guns. Krista threw a ball of white light that exploded in front of the men, blinding them while Bakura swooped down and picked up Pegasus by the shoulders. Pegasus screamed as he was taken high into the air.

"What are you doing?!" he asked in a panic.

"Saving you." Came the simple answer from Krista.

"Why do you all have wings?" he asked.

"Because, we wished for them; but I wouldn't advise you to do it; it hurts like hell when they emerge." Yugi explained, earning a glare from Yami.

"What do you want as repayment for saving my life?" Pegasus asked nervously since he was lifted rather high into the air and by Bakura no less.

"It's quite simple really, all we want is a place to stay with food, showers, and rooms to stay in." Krista answered.

"Done, but, first we have to stop the men who betrayed me for a man who has offered them more money." He said angrily.

"Not so fun when your own men turn against you is it Pegasus?" Seto asked

"No, it's not; I now understand how you must've felt." Pegasus said sadly.

"You have no clue how I felt! You not only helped the men who turned against me, but you also kidnapped my little brother!" Seto shouted at him; but a kiss from Krista shut him up.

"Seto, hun, calm down." She said calmly.

"Yes darling." He said sarcastically earning a glare from her.

They landed and Pegasus led them through his castle showing each of them where they would be staying. Yami and Yugi were sharing a double room as were Ryou and Bakura, Seto and Krista's rooms were across from each other, Tristan and Serenity's rooms were next to each other, and Joey and Mai's rooms were across from each other. They all got settled in as Pegasus went to the kitchens to order his servants to prepare a meal. Krista changed into a casual jean outfit as Mai and the others changed into their usual attire, after bringing in their wings. They were called to dinner at exactly 7:00 p.m. They walked downstairs and met in the dining hall where Pegasus was already at the head of the table waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Welcome my honored guests." Pegasus said as he gestured for them to sit down.

"What do you mean honored guests?" Krista questioned.

"Well, you did save my life." Pegasus answered.

"As worthless as it is." Seto mumbled earning a sharp nudge to the ribs from Krista.

"Seto, be nice, he is letting us stay here." Krista whispered to him.

"But you also must remember that he did steal my grandpa's soul too." Yugi pointed out.

"That was in the past, and I know what he did is hard to forgive, but can't we put the past behind us?" Krista asked.

"Hell no!!" Bakura shouted.

"What did he ever do to you?!" Krista yelled at him.

"He was born." Bakura stated flatly.

Krista smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up. Bakura was going to hit her back but a death glare from both Ryou and Seto, stopped him.

            "Could we please just start the meal?" Serenity asked softly.

            "Yes, let's start the meal." Pegasus agreed.

As usual, Joey and Tristan ate half of it.

            "I am sorry for their rude manners Pegasus." Krista apologized.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I never expected to be forgiven, after what I did to you." Pegasus questioned.

"Like I explained to Yugi and Seto, it's in the past and it belongs behind us. Besides, you do have a heart even though you may not wish to admit it." Krista explained.

"Thanks, you've got a good heart and I'm sorry for what I did." Pegasus apologized.

"Too bad you didn't realize that the first time I ended up here." Krista said teasingly.

"Ahem." Seto sounded a bit neglected.

"Oh, what's the matter hun, feeling neglected?" Krista asked teasingly, earning a glare.

"You're paying more attention to the flying horse than me." Seto said flatly.

"At least I'm not ignoring him like everyone else is." Krista said.

A half an hour later everyone was finished eating and walked back up to their rooms. Seto walked over to Krista's door and knocked. 

            "We need to talk." He said when she opened the door.

            "About what?" Krista asked.

            "Well actually, I need to check your wing." Seto said.

            "You knocked on my door at 10:30 p.m. to check my wing?!" Krista asked.

            "You want to fly again don't you?" Seto answered her question, with a question of his own.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to cause pain to my back. I will probably end up crying out in pain waking anyone who is trying to sleep." Krista explained.

"Just bring out your wings." Seto said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." 

Krista brought out her wings with a small cry of pain and Seto gently took her left wing into his hand and unwrapped the cloth from it to check on the wound. He gently touched the healed wing causing Krista to jump at the light touch.

            "Uh, Seto, I need that wing."

            "I know you do, but first I want you to try flying a little."

            "I don't want to fly, I'll just fall."

"The window is open so you'll be able to fly outside. Don't worry about falling; I'll fly out first in case I need to catch you." Seto said while bringing out his wings.

"But it's dark outside and I won't be able to see you; your wings blend in with the night sky too well." Krista complained.

"Krista, your wings are white and there is no way I won't be able to see them." Seto said reassuringly. "Now, come on." He continued.

Seto flew out the window first and waited for Krista to fly out. Krista went out the window and started moving her wings. The wings started to lift her into the air and she soon had to move them in bigger strokes to stay airborne. Neither Seto nor Krista expected the air currents to suddenly shift violently causing Krista to lose control and start to fall. Seto flew to her immediately and caught her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close as he flew back into her room through the window.

"I told you that I'd catch you." Seto said gently.

"I knew you would, but I'm in no hurry to try flying again." Krista said calmly as Seto set her down on her bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Seto, this isn't the best time to ask me to marry you." Krista said sarcastically.

Seto laughed and then said, "I'm not going to ask you to marry me; I'm just going to stay here until you fall asleep so that I can be sure you're okay. And we will see if I can convince you to fly again."

"There's no way you are going to convince me to fly again. And you're not very good at lying by the way." Krista stated.

Seto blushed and then said,

"Okay, I'll go back to my room, but if I hear a scream or anything from you I'll be right back in here."

"Paranoid much?" Krista asked.

"Uh, no?" Seto tried.

"You're a lousy liar." Krista said before laughing and hearing the door shut as Seto left mumbling something along the lines of "Women." 

They all woke up the next morning and went down to the dining room to eat breakfast where like the night before, Pegasus was at the head of the table. 

            "Where's Krista?" Seto asked.

            "I didn't see her come down the stairs; she's probably still in her room." Ryou answered.

            "I'll go get her." Seto said while standing up and heading upstairs.

Seto walked to Krista's door to hear her singing inside and with a lovely voice at that. Instead of knocking on the door he quickly went downstairs and got everyone to stand on either side against the wall to listen.

"You better hope and pray that she doesn't open the door and see all of us standing out here." Bakura whispered into Seto's ear. "We wouldn't want her to kill you now would we?" Bakura said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

At that point, Krista opened the door without turning off the music and saw everyone standing there smiling. She quickly closed the door, locking it and blushing furiously. 

"Come on Krista, you have a lovely voice, we were only admiring your singing." Seto said, trying to get in.

Seto walked outside as he thought about the fact that Krista usually leaves her window open. Once he was outside, he called out his wings and flew up and into her window before sneaking up behind her and grabbing her from behind. Krista turned around to see Seto smiling at her and his eyes had a small sparkle to them.

"You cheat." Krista pouted.

"How else do you expect to be told that it's breakfast time?" Seto asked.

"That's what you came up here for?"

"Well, that and the fact that we could fly out your window and be at the table before anyone else got there." Seto explained.

"Sounds good but, I won't fly out the window, I'll just fall." Krista said, turning away from him.

That didn't stop Seto though; he just picked her up and carried her out the window and walked inside with her to the dining room. She called to everyone else who looked very confused when they walked downstairs and saw her and Seto sitting at the table. 

"What took you?" Krista asked with a fake curious tone.

"But you…and then…how…?" Yami asked confused.

Krista giggled before motioning for everyone to sit.

"I didn't want to fly so Seto carried me out the window and flew down to the ground. We came into the castle while you were still upstairs and that's why we were here before you." Krista explained simply. 

Yami just sweat dropped before they continued with the meal. Soon after the meal, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Tristan, Joey, and Mai flew around the castle while Seto kept trying to convince Krista to fly with him.

"Come on Krista, your wing is healed. You can fly without falling and you know it!"

"You are such a baby sometimes Seto. Fine I'll fly with you; but only for an hour."

"Party pooper."

Krista and Seto went out the window again and flew around the castle with the others who were playing a game of tag. They were having fun until Krista spotted three boats carrying robed figures heading to the island.

"Everyone inside, Malik found us! He's approaching the island!" Krista yelled.

They all went inside to lay low in hopes that Malik didn't see them flying in the air. 

'I think it's time that Malik found out just how powerful I can be.' 'Of course, I'll be really weak afterwards; but hey, it'll be worth it if I can save my friends.' Krista thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that ends this chapter. My updates are going to be coming a lot slower because of school and all. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'll just have to update more during holidays and weekends. 


	10. Face to Face

Chapter 10

Face to Face

Once inside the castle, Krista looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her before heading out of the castle to confront Malik. After walking through miles of forest, she finally came upon the dock that the boats were being tied to. She hid behind a tree to spy on what they were planning should they find her or her friends.

"Do you have the electric nets ready?" Malik asked.

"Yes boss, but why are there so many?" 

"You saw that girl and her friends flying at the ball right? Well, Tristan and Serenity were not there when we went to get them, meaning that they got there before us. Chances are Tristan and Serenity now have wings like the others. You are to search the island for any one of the people that you saw at the ball." Malik Explained.

'Thank you Malik, now that I know your plan I can warn the others.' Krista thought before she headed back to the castle.

Unfortunately, Malik's men heard a rustling in the bushes and went to investigate, causing Krista to start running toward the castle. Realizing that she wouldn't escape on foot, she took flight and stayed within the forest line to prevent being seen out in the open. She returned to the castle and flew through her bedroom window before running downstairs to meet the gazes of her friends including a worried Seto.

"Where have you been?" Seto asked.

"Outside spying on Malik." Krista answered simply as if it were nothing to worry about.

"You could've gotten caught." Seto said sternly.

"You and I can discuss that later, right now, I have to tell you all what I heard Malik say. No one is to go out flying or outside the castle without telling someone because Malik has several electric nets to catch any one of us should we be caught walking or flying alone outside." Krista explained.

"Are you saying we're suddenly on house arrest?!" Joey asked.

"More like castle arrest" Tristan put in.

"My castle's not that awful is it?" Pegasus asked pouting.

"Enough everyone; this is serious, if any one of us gets caught he can use us against each other." Krista said sternly.

Seto walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, resting his head on her shoulder saying,

"I'm just glad that you weren't caught and that you were able to get back here safely; even though you weren't supposed to leave on your own to begin with." He whispered in her ear.

            "You love me and you know it." Krista said, turning around and kissing him on the nose.

            "I never said I didn't" Seto said, kissing her back.

            "Would it kill you two to get a room?" Yami asked.

            "No, but who said we wanted to." Krista answered.

Yami glared at her before Yugi nudged him in the ribs which made him stop. Yami then looked over at Bakura who started snickering and went to try and beat the shit out of him. Yugi, as usual, stopped him and told him to go sit on the couch. Yami sat on the couch and Yugi followed him; sitting on his lap. Krista and Seto went upstairs and walked out on the balcony in her room looking out at the sea. They got a good view of where Malik and his forces were and saw him getting close to the castle doors.

"What are we going to do when he enters the castle? He's likely to find and grab one of us." Krista asked.

"I'll run down to tell the others to return to their rooms." Seto said, getting ready to leave.

"It's a little late for that." A voice came from the door way.

"Malik!" Krista said acidly.

"That's right, pin one up for the princess of flight." Malik said sarcastically.

"You're crazy if you think that you're going to get control over me!" Krista yelled.

"Maybe, but I don't think you want harm to come to Serenity here do you?" Malik said while bringing out the net that held Serenity.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her! I wish you would just leave me and my friends alone!" Krista yelled.

"You know, you're right, why am I pestering you? You're just a normal person, I'll be leaving now." Malik said, freeing Serenity.

"What the fuck?!" Krista asked shocked.

"You made a wish; and I think it came true." Seto answered.

"Okaaay; wait a minute Malik, you can hang around as long as you don't try to hurt any of us." Krista said.

"Really?!" Malik asked with fake surprise.

"Sure." Krista said, before turning to Seto.

Krista then turned around with Seto and looked back out at the sea missing the evil smirk Malik showed for a split second.

'Everything's falling into place.' Malik thought evilly. 'Once I gain their trust, I can take advantage of it.' Malik chuckled evilly.

"Malik, how bout you come take a look at this view." Krista offered, turning to face Malik.

"Sure" Malik said walking up between Krista and Seto.

Malik decided to strike later that night, where he'd have chloroform, and he'd be able to knock out the group and bring them back to his lair. 

'At first I only wanted Krista, now I'm interested in all of them; their ability to fly could be useful to me.' Malik thought.

"Hello, Malik?" Krista's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at her.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"You zoned out on me; I need to go to bed." She answered him

"Oh, okay." Malik said before exiting the room.

Krista had been asleep for only a half an hour before she felt a cloth cover her face and a substance on it started making her drowsy as she fought against the person holding it to her face. She soon fell unconscious however, as the person drugging her was stronger than her. The same events happened in many of the other rooms except, when they went to get Yugi and Ryou; they called out mentally to their yamis for help. Yami and Bakura burst into the room, sending their attackers to the shadow realm as soon as they saw them.

            "Yami!!" Yugi cried, running into his dark's embrace.

            "Thank you Bakura." Ryou said staying on the bed.

            "Um, Yami, why are you still awake?" Yugi asked.

"We were talking with Seto and Pegasus about what's happened so far. And why are you and Ryou sleeping in the same room?" Yami answered; before questioning Yugi.

"We were playing a game and we fell asleep after I won." Yugi answered.

            "Wait! If they came after us, that means they're probably going after everyone!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Oh no, Krista, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Mai! We gotta go check on them!" Yami stated before running out the door.

After running into each room, they found that Krista, Serenity, Joey, and Mai were gone and Tristan was still sleeping peacefully. Yami then went down to tell Seto what had happened and he wasn't too happy that Krista was gone. Yami returned to Yugi and Ryou's room as Seto looked for the ones that were missing.

"I'll stand guard in the shadows and stop the attacker when he enters the room. Meanwhile, Yugi, Ryou, you two go back to bed and Bakura will keep an eye on you." Yami ordered.

"But Yami…" Yugi tried to protest.

"Aibou, do as I say, it's for your own good." Yami stated simply.

"Okay." Yugi said unhappily before obeying his Yami's orders.

Seto came across several boats docked on the shore and decided to investigate further. He snuck aboard and hid in the lower deck as they took off. He heard murmuring off to his left. He turned to see Serenity, Joey, Krista, and Mai tied up with tape covering their mouths. He removed the tape from Krista's mouth to find out that Malik was behind the kidnapping and he used a small amount of chloroform to knock them unconscious so they couldn't put up much of a fight. Just as Seto went to untie the ropes, Malik came down into the lower deck and caught him. He knocked Seto unconscious causing Krista to yell at him.

"You bastard! How could you?!"

Malik just grinned maniacally watching Krista's anger rise. Krista called up her power and focused her intense gaze on Malik causing him to fly into the wall. Seto started to come to a few minutes later and he untied the ropes after removing the tape from the others' mouths. The group went on deck and before anyone could grab them, called out their wings and took flight back to the island. When they returned to the castle, Yami, Bakura, and Pegasus were the first ones to see them and greet them; happy at their safe return. Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan found out the next day and Tristan gave a big hug to Serenity; glad to see that she was okay. Malik was left in the lower deck to angrily contemplate how he was going to grab them when the thought struck him about being friends with them.

'They were after all, kind to me after all I had done to them.' He thought to himself.

//Do you seriously think that they're going to accept you now that you tried to capture them? You did after all, betray their trust. // a voice in his head stated smugly.

/Having friends would be a hell of a lot better than you being my only company Ishtar. / Malik retorted mentally.

//You seriously think that they're going to trust you after that?! // Ishtar asked incredulously.

/Admit it; you want to get to know them just as bad as I do. / Malik stated calmly.

//You're right hikari; I think I'll take over from here. // Ishtar said before locking Malik in his soul room and laughing evilly.

I know it took forever, but with schoolwork interfering with my inspiration, it's hard to continue writing. I'm not looking forward to summer because it will be twice as hard to update. I probably won't have an internet connection. 


	11. Meet Ishtar

Chapter 11 

Meet Ishtar and Find a Way Home

/Ishtar! Let me out this minute! I'm warning you, if you don't let me out I will shatter the rod as soon as I get out! / Malik yelled at his dark while pounding on his soul room door.

//Malik, you know as well as I do that you won't do that even if I allow you to come out; now shut up so I can go meet the 'angels' that you have grown so fond of. //

/You don't seriously think that they won't be able to tell the difference between us do you?! /

//I know they'll be able to tell us apart, that's why I plan on taking all the blame for your actions. //

/WHAT!! Don't you dare take all the credit for my brilliant plans! /

//Why not, I was the one who influenced you to take those actions. //

/You did not! Ohhh, when I get out of here I'll beat you to a pulp!! /

//You're welcome to try. // and with that last comment from Ishtar a block was slammed up so that he could no longer hear Malik yell at him.

/I wasn't finished yelling at you!! / Malik shouted but his words were never heard by Ishtar.

Ishtar headed quickly up to the castle where he walked through the door after knocking out the guards that were posted there. 

"Master Pegasus, there's an intruder in the castle." One of the guards that was watching the monitors said.

            "And you didn't stop them, what am I paying you for!?" Pegasus yelled.

            "Um, to guard?" The guard answered.

            "It was a rhetorical question you idiot!" Pegasus yelled.

The guard left and the group walked to the door to meet the intruder who conveniently had the electric nets with him and he threw them over the group. The intruder then introduced himself and told them his name in which Krista shot a sarcastic comment to him,

"What, you want us to jump up and down and shout hallelujah?! You'll have to remove the nets first if that's the case."

Ishtar backhanded her across the face hard enough to knock her unconscious before picking up the net that held her and heading out to the boat he had come from; leaving the others to struggle to get out of their nets. Seto, Bakura, and Yami were struggling the most to get free because they all had grown to like Krista, and had accepted her as a trusted friend. 

By the time Ishtar had returned to the boat Krista was up and annoying the hell out of him. Ishtar was so annoyed that he dropped the net non too gently on the deck of the boat in which the net opened. He turned toward Krista saying,

"Now, I'd like to know how you got wings."

"Are you actually so dense as to think that I'll tell you?!" Krista answered incredulously.

"You better tell me or your boyfriend will suffer!" Ishtar shot back.

"I think I liked talking to Malik better." Krista mumbled.

"Answer my question wench!" Ishtar yelled, picking her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Ask me nicely first." Krista said, crossing her arms over her chest as Ishtar slowly put her down.

"Will you please tell me how you got wings?" Ishtar said through clenched teeth to the royal pain in front of him. 

"No, say it with unclenched teeth first." Krista answered coolly, loving the way Ishtar was slowly coming unglued.

Ishtar stormed out of the ship angrily to prevent himself from killing Krista.

'He, he, that was easy enough; I should get an award for how fast I got rid of him; it must be a new record or something.' Krista thought to herself.

Unfortunately, Ishtar was gone for a long enough amount of time for Krista to think about her mother and she realized how much she missed her.

'Suddenly, sarcasm has lost its thrill; all I want now is to go home, I miss my mom. Krista thought to herself suddenly getting depressed.

Conveniently, it was at that time that Ishtar decided to return and ask his question again.

            "I'm going to ask you this one more time" he said. "How did you all get wings?"

Krista in feeling down, told him how they got the wings,

            "Besides me everyone else wished for them." She answered, not looking up at him.

            "What do you mean 'besides you'?" Ishtar asked.

"My wings emerged when I was in Pegasus' clutches the first time. The wings hurt like hell when they emerge." Krista added as a side thought only to hear Ishtar cry out in pain. "Guess I should've told you that sooner huh?" Krista said flatly, looking at Ishtar as dark purple wings came out of his back and he collapsed into slumber.

Krista got up and walked out of the boat and flew to the castle where she was met with a very happy Seto since she was fine. Krista however, didn't walk into Seto's outstretched arms and headed straight to her room. Seto looked at the others questioningly before going to Krista's room to talk to her. Seto knocked on the door before entering her room and sitting next to her on the bed.

            "Krista, what's wrong?" he asked.

Krista looked at Seto before hugging him and explaining to him why she was so down.

"I miss my mom; she was worried that I'd get shot and killed like my father because of my protectiveness of others. In a way, I want to go home but then again, I also wanna stay here with you."

Seto thought for a minute before saying,

"I might be able to invent something to send you home so you can see your mom again but I can't guarantee a permanent portal. Your mom will either have to come with you, or stay where she is."

Krista looked up at Seto with a bit of surprise in her eyes.

            "You would do that for me?" she asked.

            "Of course I would, I love you, remember." He answered.

Krista threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Their happy reunion was blown when the palace door was flung open and someone was shouting for Krista. Krista recognized the voice to belong to Ishtar and started toward the stairs.

            "Krista, where are you going? Are you nuts?" Seto asked urgently as he grabbed her arm.

"Seto, I know what I'm doing and if I'm thinking correctly he just wants to know how to use his wings." Krista stated calmly.

"What do you mean 'he just wants to know how to use his wings'?" Seto asked incredulously.

"I told him how we got wings; now can I go?" Krista stated nonchalantly.

Seto let her go and thought about what she said a bit confused as to why she told him so quickly how they got wings before he ran to catch up with Krista.

Krista walked down the stairs and was surprised to find both Malik and Ishtar standing and waiting for her.

            "Um, why does Malik have wings?" she asked.

"Because I wished for them for him." Ishtar answered. "He wouldn't wish for them himself so I wished for them for him." Ishtar explained.

"Okay, let me guess, you came barging in here because you want to know how to use them." Krista said sarcastically.

"Well, that would be nice." Malik said kind of shyly.

"Well, now that you have wings, you have no reason to come after us anymore so you might as well join our group." Krista said before Seto shouted,

"Krista, are you crazy?! These two kidnapped you I don't know how many times and you're willing to forget what they did?!" 

"Seto, I've already forgiven them for that, what they did is now in the past."

When Krista looked back toward Ishtar and Malik, she saw Malik smack Ishtar upside the head before he said,

            "That was for locking me in my soul room."

Ishtar gave him a noogie and said,

            "That was for smacking me upside the head."

            "Okay…" Krista said, to draw their attention to her.

"First of all, you need to move your wings and get used to the movements, then I'll teach you about the air currents and how to work with them." Krista explained.

After spending three days working with Malik and Ishtar, they mastered using their wings and Seto went to work on his portal machine for Krista. The whole group was able to return to their homes and Malik and Ishtar became another pair that was a part of their group.  Malik did bring up the question on why his wings were yellow and his Yami's wings dark purple in which no one could answer that question because no one knew why their wings were colored. Seto had finished the portal in which Krista was able to go home and talk to her mother who was worried sick about her.

"Mom?" Krista asked as she stepped into the living room where her mom was pacing back and forth.

"Krista! Oh my god where have you been?! I thought you were shot and killed like your father was!" her mother said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mom? Air!" Krista gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." Her mother said. "I've just missed you so much."

"Mom, there's one big difference between dad and me and that's that he was a policeman, I'm not." Krista explained.

"Mom, I want to go back to where I was though, I left someone I love behind and he's kind of expecting me to return to him, with or without you. It's your choice if you want to come with me, I'll understand if you don't." Krista explained.

"What are you talking about Krista?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I don't have much time, are you coming with me, I'll explain everything when we get there but you need to get whatever you want to take and quickly." Krista explained while getting some stuff out of her room.

"Okay Krista, I'll go with you, I have no reason to stay here." Her mother said.

"What do you mean mom? Didn't you get a job?" Krista asked.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate on work if I was always worried about your well being." Her mother answered.

"Very well mom." Krista said and waited while her mother packed up some of her stuff.

"Okay Krista, I'm ready." Her mom said as she walked up beside her. But when her mom saw the portal she hesitated.

"Mom, what is it?" Krista asked.

"Are you sure this is safe?" her mom asked.

"Mom, my boyfriend made this portal and he wouldn't allow me through it if it wasn't safe." Krista explained.

Her mother accepted that answer and stepped through it with her daughter. Unfortunately, the portal started to break down as soon as they got half way through.

            "Oh no." Krista said before bringing out her wings and grabbing her mother's wrist.

            "Krista, you have wings?!" her mother asked surprised.

"Yes, but I have no time to explain now, the portal's breaking down and if we don't hurry, we'll be stuck here forever." Krista explained.

Just then, the portal started breaking down faster and Krista had to move her wings faster and work harder to get her mother to the end of the portal safely. Seto looked through from the other side and reached his hand in to grab Krista but she made him grab her mother first. This would've been a mistake on her part if Ishtar hadn't been there because it was then that her left wing got hit with something sharp and threw her off balance in which she was hit in the head next and knocked unconscious. Ishtar flew in and caught her, pulling her out of the portal and out of harm's way before handing her over to Seto. 

"Krista, Krista, please wake up." He said while brushing hair out of her face.

Krista came to a few minutes later, to see a blurry image of Seto before her vision cleared.

"Seto?" She asked just before her eyes went wide and she said, "Oh, my God, my mother, did she make it?!"

"I'm right here Krista, I'm fine." Her mother said, stepping into Krista's line of vision.

"Thank God" Krista said before standing up and hugging her mother.

After Krista returned that day, she introduced everyone to her mother and smiled as her mother was welcomed warmly. Of course that was before her friends started in on stories on how they met her. Krista knew her mother would have a fit as soon as she found out how many times she was beaten by bullies and tried to change the subject only to have that attempt fail miserably. Her mother stared wide-eyed as she heard of what all happened while her daughter had been there including how Seto and her daughter had fallen in love with each other. After all the stories were done, they went to bed looking foreword to the next day. 

Since the day her mother arrived, everything has been spiced up a bit but they all continued to live their lives in peace and Krista did have her mother wish for wings and taught her how to use them so that she could go flying with her mom and her friends.

**~The End~**


End file.
